The Choice
by random-gleekV
Summary: Mercedes has a choice between Sam and Shane. Can Kurt and Rachel help her choose? With my preferred ending.


The Choice

"Ugggh I don't know what to do!" Mercedes said, her voice muffled by the large red pillow she had her face shoved in. Kurt sighed and glanced at Rachel who was smoothing out her shirt.

"Guys help me!" Mercedes whined looking up at her two best friends.

Kurt and Rachel were having a sleep over with Mercedes, which they haven't done since the whole TroubleTones drama. Mercedes was lying dramatically on her bed, Kurt sat in the stylish chair next to the bed and Rachel sat on the floor with her back against the bed.

Mercedes was shocked by the return of her ex-lover Sam and was caught between Sam and her current boyfriend, Shane.

"Mercedes, I can't tell you how to run your life and certainly not who to love!" Kurt said with a weak smile. "I am only good for telling you how to dress!" Mercedes groaned and nodded.

"I know. I know... It's just that I love Shane. And I thought Sam was gone for good! And I love him too..." Mercedes said.

"Who do you love more?" Rachel asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be in this situation, now would I?" Mercedes snapped. "Sorry... I just love them both in special different ways. Sam makes my smile and he knows my true self. He is not the brightest, but he loves music like me and will love me always, even if times get tough. Shane, however, he wants the best for me and pushes me to do my best and shine, which is a great quality. He was the one who encouraged me to try for Maria in West Side Story..." she glanced at Rachel shyly smiled back, obviously feeling a bit bad about their diva spaz a month or so earlier. "Shane loves me and would be able to support me in years to come. But he is such a guy and can spend hours blabbing about football or some war video game. It's tiresome but he is such a nice guy. Guys I'm serious I can't decide who I love more!" Mercedes said. She fell back onto her pillow with a sigh. She was quiet for several minutes. Rachel eyed Kurt, who shrugged. Neither of them wanted to break the silence first. Mercedes in Diva mode could be scary but emotionally unstable Mercedes was just a bit more scarier. Kurt rolled his eyes when Mercedes started sobbing in her pillow. Rachel smiled and silently slapped his arm playfully.

"Ugh, love stinks!" Mercedes said in tears not even looking up. Kurt, who was a bit bored of Mercedes love triangle drama, decided to change the subject.

"So today Blaine and I ran into Sebastian at the Lima Bean. And once again, he was all evil and trying to hook up with Blaine. Right in front of me. Like, can you get anymore rude and shallow? Plus he was wearing a golf shirt that was so hideous. That colour didn't do him ANY favours at all. Anyway, he sauntered up and was all like 'Sup hottie. Fancy meeting you here! You know, I just rented a super new movie and I was thinking you should totally come over and watch it with me! Then after, we could, you know... Has anyone ever told you that you have really sexy eyes?'" Kurt mimicked and pretended to gag. Rachel laughed.

"He is so obnoxious!" she giggled, glad to have a distraction from Mercedes' problem. "No offence, but I'm glad Finn and I don't have any creepy stalkers. It can get ugly. Finn is the jealous type and-" Rachel started but was cut off.

"Omg, can you guys just stop?" Mercedes yelled, sitting up. "I don't want to hear about your guys' relationships because they are both just so hunky-dory. Kurt, stop fretting about Sebastian because no matter what tricks he tries to pull, Blaine isn't going anywhere. You two are perfect for each other and it's getting sickening to watch you two. And for the love of all, Rachel, just stop going on about Finn's imperfections. He loves you and you love him, so just get over it. He isn't perfect and don't try to change anything. You guys break up like every other week and I think everyone is getting so annoyed to see you two mope about when you guys ruin each other's lives all the time, only to get back together like three days later! You two were made for each other!" Mercedes screamed, going into full Diva and emotionally unstable mode at the same time. Her face was tear stained and as she yelled, more tears kept falling but her eyes were filled with hate. She was a mess.

Kurt's face went serious and he was genuinely scared and offended. He looked from Mercedes to Rachel, who had the same look as Kurt. Then all of the sudden, Mercedes began a fresh round of tears and she leaped off the bed and out of the room to the bathroom down the hall. Kurt made an effort to follow her out, but Rachel shook her head.

"She needs to calm down by herself" she said.

"I've never seen her get so mad!" Kurt said, looking at the doorway.

"She is just being dramatic. We shouldn't have to take his verbal abuse!" Rachel said, getting a bit mad now.

"Rach, calm down" Kurt said, not wanting another blow up from Rachel. "She is in the middle of a love crisis. And besides, she has put up with both our diva sessions and helped us though out relationship issues."

"True" Rachel admitted. "But I never blew up like that!"

"I know. Promise me that just for tonight, we will be the best BFFs ever and help her through her issue. Just put her first tonight, okay?" Kurt asked smiling a bit.

"Deal!" Rachel stood up and gave Kurt a quick hug. "You know, she was right about you and Blaine. You guys are so cute and will be together forever!" she smiled. "And also, Finn and I don't break up every other week. We have been going strong for over 4 months now." Kurt laughed.

"Thanks. Now let's go get her out" Kurt pulled Rachel out of the room. Then found the bathroom and heard Mercedes sniffing and sobbing inside it.

Kurt knocked slowly. "Hey Mercedes. You okay in there?"

"Come out and talk to us!" Rachel said trying not to sound too cheery.

"Please?" Kurt asked quietly and he looked at Rachel with worried eyes. They heard movement in the bathroom. Mercedes opened the door and looked at her friends. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was also messed up.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. You must hate me!" Mercedes tried to close the door, but Kurt stopped it. He felt sorry for his friend. She was nice and all she wanted was the perfect relationship.

"We don't hate you!" Kurt said attempting to smile.

Rachel took Mercedes' hand and pulled her to her room. "We're the ones who are sorry!" Kurt walked behind them and shut the door to her room behind them.

"No, I'm serious!" Mercedes sniffed as Rachel led to to the bed and sat down. Kurt put his arm around Mercedes as he sat next to her, in a sideways hug. "I was so rude!" Mercedes said, grabbing her pillow.

"Look, you are in such a hard situation, it's only natural that you are a bit...on edge" Rachel said smiling kindly.

"We are going to help you and be there for you the whole time!" Kurt said.

"Thanks. I'm so sorry for blowing up on you two and what I said was not true..." Mercedes said. The she saw Kurt's panic face. "No! What I said about you guys being so perfect for each other was true! I meant the who Rachel and Finn thing, not you and I'm serious! I didn't mean that at all, I'm such a mess. I'm so sorry...!" Mercedes babbled and cried.

"Shhhh" Kurt said hugging her, rocking her gently. "It's okay, we know what you meant. It's okay...calm down..." he said. Rachel nodded and patted her arm gently.

"Yea, girl. Where's super confident and sassy diva Mercedes?" she tried to joke. Mercedes smiled a bit.

"She left when Sam came back" she sighed. "I love you guys. I'm telling the truth. I was so rude and you should hate me, and look, you are still here!"

Rachel smiled and hugged her other side, so Mercedes was squished between Rachel and Kurt's hug.

"Duh, we love you too!" Rachel giggled. She pulled out of the hug and her face grew serious, as did Kurt's. "Okay. So you love both Sam and Shane and need to pick one, because they both love you." Rachel said and Mercedes nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt either of them. Plus if I pick Sam, it'll look like I was just using Shane until he came back!" Mercedes said.

"True..." Kurt said. "Are you?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Yes and no. I mean, loved Sam and when he left I was heart-broken. The whole summer seemed to be for nothing. I had told myself that I was over him and he was gone for good. I had seemed to have moved on. Then I met Shane. He was like the light in the darkness and we connected instantly. I was really happy and thought he was the one. But when I saw Sam again, all those crushed feelings came back together. It was like we had another chance. But then I remembered Shane and couldn't commit to Sam. I wasn't using Shane because I really thought Sam was gone, but at the same time, I always secretly hoped he wasn't gone for good" Mercedes said, tears slowly forming again. Rachel and Kurt were silent, thinking about what to say. Finally Kurt spoke up.

"Well, think about it like this: if you were stranded on an island and had to pick one of them to live with you for eternity, who would you choose?" he asked. Rachel looked unsure.

"It depends..." Mercedes frowned. "Besides, that is totally unrealistic so I'm not answering it."

"I agree. Kurt, that won't help much. She obviously has to take like a billion things into consideration. Like will there be a football field. If there was, Shane would be the way to go. He'd be in his element, right?" Rachel said as Mercedes nodded thankful that she understood.

Suddenly, Mercedes' phone lit up and vibrated.

"Kurt, pass me that" Mercedes said and Kurt obeyed. "Ugh, what luck" Mercedes groaned when she looked at her phone.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

"Two missed texts. One from Shane and the other from Sam" Mercedes said, showing her friends the messages.

Shane's message was short and sweet.

'_Hey Babe. Thinking about you. ;)_'

"Awww" Rachel smiled.

Sam's message was also cute.

'_Hi Mercedes. I missed you. Are you up for coffee tomorrow morn?_'

"Oh, the irony!" Kurt laughed in spite of himself. Rachel shot him a look.

"What do I do?" Mercedes asked.

"This is perfect. Reply to both" Kurt said. "Maybe you can decide something with their replies."

"Okay. Worth a shot" Mercedes shrugged and responded to both boys.

'_Hey Honey. Thinking about you too_' And she added a little heart emoticon.

'_Hey Sam. Sure coffee sounds great! :)_'

She clicked send and sighed.

"Now we wait!" Rachel said. "You know, Sam was telling Finn that he is willing to fight to save your love. Did you know he is joining synchronized swimming? To impress you?"

"Really?" Mercedes asked. She laughed as she remembered going to the pool with Sam in the summer. He was a good swimmer but wasn't the best. "That'd be so funny!"

"Awww!" Rachel said looking at Mercedes who was blissfully unaware that she was laughing as she thought about her summer with Sam. Mercedes then noticed Rachel making googly eyes at her.

"Oooh new message!" Kurt gasped and he picked up Mercedes' phone as it vibrated.

"From?" Rachel asked peering the screen. "Oooh Sam!"

'_Okay great! Look forward to seeing you again. :)_'

"Aw" Kurt cooed and he hit reply as Mercedes grabbed the phone.

'_Same. 11:30 at Lima Bean?_'

"Okay so you got a date with Sam" Rachel smiled.

"Two platonic friends getting coffee isn't a date" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"It isn't platonic if you are both head over heels in love with each other" Kurt piped up grinning. Mercedes hit him and smiled.

"I'm not head over heels in love!" she said.

"Sure...okay...yeah" Rachel said, her words laced with sarcasm.

They sat around and talked for a while. After a bit, they watched a movie, but Mercedes' mind wandered and Kurt almost fell asleep. When it was over, Mercedes was fast asleep and Rachel was wide awake.

"Kurt, you up?" she asked

"Yes" he mumbled. "Is she?" he asked referring to Mercedes. Rachel looked at the other girl.

"Nope" she said. "Good thing, too. A good sleep is what she needs."

"I feel bad for her" Kurt sat up and looked Rachel in the eyes. "I can't imagine having to choose to date especially when both guys are so great to her!" Rachel nodded.

"I know. Even when I had to decide between Finn and Jesse, it wasn't this hard!"

"Who do you think she should date?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Sam" Rachel confessed. "I am sorta biased because I know Sam more than I know Shane, but Sam seems much nicer and I think he brings out the best for her. Who do you think?"

"Sam too" Kurt said. "I agree with everything you said. Sam is the perfect mix of sweet, sporty, musical, tough and kind. He is so nice. Plus at my house, because he is staying with us, he spends hours telling Finn about how much he loves her and wishes he could just go back to summer, where it was all perfect between them!"

"That is so cute!" Rachel exclaimed loudly, and almost woke up Mercedes.

"Shhhh!" Kurt hushed with a smile. "I know it's so sad how much he loves her. Plus, he keeps asking me about her. He's got this goofy love-struck face all the time." Kurt paused and they both looked at the sleeping girl on the bed. "I just want her to be happy. If that means Shane, then so be it. Even though most of us are supporting team Samcedes." Kurt grinned.

The next day, Mercedes woke them up nice and early.

"Girl, it's like 8:00 on a Saturday. Go to bed!" Kurt mumbled and threw a shoe at her.

"Hay! You could have hit me!" Mercedes said with a smile.

"That was his intention!" Rachel said from the floor as she opened her eyes.

"Why are we up so early?" Kurt asked sitting up and fixing his bed-head.

"I have my coffee...get together...with Sam" Mercedes began

"Date..." Rachel fake coughed and Mercedes glared at her.

"And I need you two to help pretty me up" Mercedes said, slightly blushing.

"Awww she wants to look nice for Sam! Did ya hear that Kurt? Mercedes is dressing up for her man!" Rachel teased.

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Aw okay we'll help!"

Rachel spent the next three hours fixing her hair while Kurt picked out a stunning outfit...and accessorized.

"Guys thanks so much!" Mercedes said looking in the mirror when they were done. "I look fab!"

"Well I hope Sam looooves it" Kurt gushed in a mock tone. Rachel giggled.

"Okay, well I'm going to go now. I will only be like maybe an hour or two. You guys can hang here and then we can chill when I return!" Mercedes said smiling.

"Or, you can chill with Sam" Kurt winked.

"Sure, we will stay here and then hear all the juicy details about your hot date!" Rachel said and she lay down on the bed and picked up a magazine.

"Okay. See you! Bye!" Mercedes said as she grabbed her phone and ran out the room.

"Good luck!" both Kurt and Rachel called.

"She so loves him" Kurt rolled his eyes and lay next to Rachel to read the magazine too.

Two hours later, Mercedes flounced in the room, her cheeks red from the cold.

"Hay!" they all screeched at the same time. Mercedes dropped her bag and grinned. Kurt sat up and Rachel turned off the tv.

"Well...?" Rachel asked and Mercedes sat down on the bed and smiled widely.

"It. Was. Amazing." she breathed. "Sam was so nice and we had such a good time. It was like summer again and he had never left!"

"Ahhhh!" Kurt said happily as he hugged his best girl friend. "So did that change or influence your predicament?"

"You know, as your friends, I think it's okay for us to say that both Kurt and I think you are much better off with Sam" Rachel said smiling.

"Thanks, you two!" Mercedes laughed, in a giddy mood. "And to answer your question Kurt, I think it did change my view on things."

"So you are dumping Shane?" Rachel asked bouncing on the bed.

"And getting back together with your true love, Sam?" Kurt asked bouncing in sync with Rachel.

Mercedes grew silent and her smile slowly went away. She took a deep breath.

"If I was going to, and I'm not saying I am, I wouldn't jump into a relationship with Sam right away. Maybe wait a few weeks. So it doesn't look suspicious, you know?" Mercedes said looking between her two BFFs. They nodded.

"I suppose that would work" Rachel said with a slight grin. "Samcedes is coming back!" she screamed and she highfived Kurt who smiled like crazy.

"Yaaaay!" Kurt clapped and hugged Mercedes. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Wait!" Rachel said all of the sudden, looking at Kurt. "Say it." she looked at Mercedes with narrow eyes.

"What?" Kurt and Mercedes asked together.

"Say it" Rachel said in all seriousness. "Say you will break up with Shane and get back with Sam. Say it so that you won't back out last minute and then this whole night will have to repeat its self. Say it, Mercedes!"

"Woah, Rachel, calm down!" Kurt said, giving Rachel a look. "Mercedes, you can take time to think about this, you know. Don't leap out of a relationship because you got some coffee!" Kurt said with a serious tone. Rachel mumbled an apology when Kurt kicked her.

"I know. And I have thought it through. I'm sure now. I really believe I'm doing the best now. The right choice, I'm sure it is" said Mercedes slowly. "In fact, I'm going to do it now."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked.

"I'm gonna break up with Shane now" Mercedes said firmly grabbing her phone.

"A-are you sure?" Rachel asked, eyes wide. "Like right now?"

"You don't have to do this..." Kurt said slowly.

"I know. I want to. I'm making the executive decision to do this. Because I love Sam" Mercedes said with a smile.

In the end, Mercedes broke up with Shane. He was upset, but he walked off with maturity. After she did it, Mercedes felt really bad and guilty. But after three weeks, she got back together with Sam, who was overjoyed. He was everything she wanted and more. It was summer plus and Mercedes was so happy after that. Walking down the hallways with Sam's hand in her own was the best and even though Shane gave her hurt looks every time he saw them, they stayed friends. Sam and Mercedes were in love and they can honestly say that year was the best year and the start of a beautiful life.

**A/N**

**This is my preferred ending because I totes ship Samcedes :) **

**Check out my glee blog**

**.com**


End file.
